


[ Highschool Crush ] NaJ AU x Reader

by CraftyGlitches



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error Sans - Freeform, F/M, Fresh Sans - Freeform, Multi, NAJ, NAJ AU, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Paperjam - Freeform, Reader Insert, UTAU - Freeform, Undertale AU, Undertale x Reader, au sanses - Freeform, dream sans - Freeform, highschool, ink sans - Freeform, naj x reader, palette - Freeform, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyGlitches/pseuds/CraftyGlitches
Summary: It has been quite some time since you last attended school. Before you took a leave from school and ever since that time you were homeschooled. Although now it was time for you to break out of your shell and to explore and delve back into what you've been missing.Afterall, once you grow up from this age, you can never go back and experience it again...Throughout your journey you meet an array of... different skeletons. They all have personalities of their own and yet they were peculiar in their own ways. Perhaps bonding with them would be a good thing, and maybe even in the future something much more valuable may form between the two...----Undertale belongs to Toby FoxThe characters belong to their respective ownersNaJ AU belongs to blogthegreatrougeSave, Staremare and Glitch belong to meOriginal Story created on WattpadStarted on: 16/ 10/ 2020Finished:
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Almost all the chapters will have atleast a max of 1000-2000+ Words, Most around that amount since I can't exhaust myself in writing my heart away! This was originally posted in wattpad so there might be some notes and stuff at the end or beginning of the works!

Chapter 1 : New Beginnings

Y/N's POV

It has been a long while since I've last been to school. I had always tried avoiding it due to health problems in the past but I couldn't let this opportunity go to such a waste. We're only young for so long before the harsh reality of adulthood comes crashing down.

It's best to spend my youthful years before there's nothing left for me in the precipice of the great beyond.

———  
Authors POV

It was a rather sunny day with clouds covering a slight bit of the sun. It was pleasant and a good day for children and people to be out and about. Not too hot and not too cold...

However, this was a day most people would dread, even adults for that matter. Monday's. After having a nice weekend you're suddenly plunged back into eternal despair, whether it be at work or in school, you're forever bound and chained by the system.

For this time, our young Y/N was just about to wake up as it is her first day back to school after a year from taking leave! This was going to be an entirely different and new experience for her... interacting with people her age was always something she struggled to do but alas, this will give her the perfect opportunity to learn how to socialise with others and perhaps even make friends and build up on mutual relationships with others.

As the sun shone through the crack of her curtains, she stretched out her arms and slowly sat up on her bed. She began to rub at her eyes before slowly draping the bed sheets off her and setting her feet against the cold ground. She placed her hands against the mattress of her bed and used her weight to pull her back before springing upwards with the help of her hands. Mornings just weren't Y/n's thing, but afterall most people hate mornings.

There was still quite some time before she needed to get to school. You should never be late or 'just in time', especially for a first day you'll have to make yourself look good for others and the teachers.

A knock on the door caught Y/n's attention as she whipped her head over towards the direction of her door. Parts of her messy h/l hair slapped against her face as she did so but she brought the strands of hair away as the door opened and the face of her mother peered through with a rushed smile.

"Good morning, Y/n. I've prepared you breakfast and your school bag is by the door. You know what time you have to leave right?" Her mother wanted to quickly test out to know if Y/n actually knew the time on when to leave...

Y/n gave out a yawn and stretched her arms, cracking her bones a little as she stared at her mother with morning eyes... "I know, I know. At seven." She rubbed her eyes as her mother nodded. It was practically easy for Y/n to remember due to the constant nagging of reminders her mother was giving yesterday so she wouldn't forget.

"Good, Good. I have to go to work now, I'll be back by five. Love you and have a good day at school!" Her mom then immediately left as the distant noises of soft walking against the vinyl floors could be heard before the front door opening then shutting. Seems like her mom has left for her work now...

You may be wondering though reader. 'Where is Y/n's father? Does she have one?' Of course she does! Like all hardworking parents that wants to support their family, they have to find jobs that could earn them enough money to support them. In this case, Y/n's father worked out of the country and would constantly take a plane to his work for one week but would come back for one week after that time has passed. It's a bit of a cycle but it earns him good money to help support the family and especially for Y/n's upcoming studies. If he was here with Y/n now, he would be so proud of his little girl being all grown up now and ready to take the leap once again.

Currently, Y/n was walking outside her room, headed towards the dining room where a delicious plate of pancakes were awaiting her on the table.

First however she headed towards the fridge, pulling open the door and picking up some blue berries and cream. On the way back to the dining table, she snatched up some maple syrup to dress the pancake before she would devour it.

Oh how good it was to have pancakes in the morning...

Y/n scooped a dollop of cream before smearing it ontop of the layered pancake. Next she drizzled the berries so it would stick against the cream before squeezing the maple syrup out of the bottle to seal the deal.

Now it was time for her to dig in....

About five minutes passed as our young Y/n had finished eating her breakfast. She was getting dressed and ready for school now.  
Luckily for this school they let them wear what they wanted unlike her old school which had uniforms and it sucked since she couldn't express her personality that much because of it... but what she truly looked forward to was making new friends she could bond with. It was lonely a lot always staying home... but now it was her time to shine!

Y/n was dressed in her favourite clothes and ready to go! ( I won't describe what you wear since some people like wearing dresses/ skirts and some don't etc, so pretend to wear what you are comfortable in wearing )

She scooped up her school bag that was by the doorway that her mother so graciously prepared as she headed outside, locking the door after her.  
Fortunately enough for Y/n was that the school wasn't far away from her house at all so she wouldn't have to take the bus! The school was literally down her street so it was at ease!

It seemed as if some of the students also lived near as well since some doors across her home opened and a variety of teenage monsters and humans exited out of it and began to head down the path towards the direction of the school...

"Well, this will surely be an adventure..." Y/n murmured softly to herself as she too began to make her way down the path. She wondered who she would meet first? A girl? A boy? A monster? Who knew! It didn't really matter who she met, as long as they got along with her and if she got along with them then she would be happy...

Whilst halfway walking, Y/n noticed on the street across from her a congregation of monsters walking down the street together.  
A majority of them looked to be skeletons... the more noteable ones looked to be a tall and devilishly handsome jock. They were spinning a basketball on the top of their finger as a fish lady besides them knocked the basketball out of their hand. The skeleton seemed a slight big agitated before a shorter skeleton scrambled over to pick the ball up for them.

The jock had mismatched colour eyes... one with a star and the other to be almost like a circle with a square in it. It was odd but it gave him a more artistic look...  
There was also the floating thing on his head that seemed to have been a part of him.

Y/n wasn't sure how long she was staring at them but she only came to her senses when she tripped a slight bit on the uneven path. Luckily enough for her, she was able to catch her balance before tumbling over face first onto the ground. That would've been unfortunate if that were to happen...

"I have the worst luck, don't I?" Y/n spoke to herself before regaining her composure and walking the rest of the way to the school...

She stood by the gates on the school, looking up at it was intimidating enough but she took a deep breath and looked forwards to see all the students funneling inside the vicinity.

This will be a new adventure she was willing to look forward to...

—————  
1418 Words

Quick note: I won't write so much words in one chapter since not many people even read my stories so I don't particularly see the point.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Palette the Speaker

The bustling noises of rowdy teenagers fueled the area. They kept coming into the vicinity into the main buildings or dawdling about on the grounds either outside or inside. Most of them congregated in groups but some were in smaller pairs or even by themselves...

How was Y/n going to fit in? And was she ever going to fit in? This will definitely be hard...

Y/n took her first few steps into the school. She did admire the looks of the school though, it was admiringly impressive and rather clean unlike most of the other schools that were usually dirty or just straight up an absolute wreck to be in.

A statue of a... cat looking dog was in the center of the school front. It was a water fountain as it spat water out of its mouth, filling up the surrounding stone pond that contained the water from overflowing.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!-" A voice called out as Y/n had accidentally bumped into someone rather tall...

Did she even have to look up? Guess she had to...

Y/n slowly looked up as her eyes were met with a friendly gaze. They were a white bones skeleton with a black ink splotch on their cheek and goggles attached to their head.  
Y/n was just petrified, not exactly knowing how to react to this type of situation as she only raised her hands up in a surrendering position and took a couple steps back.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going- I'm new to this school so-", Before Y/n would go babbling off on an entire story, the skeleton stopped her before she did so by simply raising up his hand and gently patting her on the shoulder.

"It's alright. We don't get much students around here so it's a big deal!" The skeleton smiled before looking back at Y/n with his colourful and enhancing eyes.

His hand lifted off from Y/n's shoulder as they then grabbed onto her hand and began to shake it gently up and down. The skeleton made a soft 'ahem' noise before continuing on what he was saying, "I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Mr Ink but most students just call me 'Ink'. I'm the art teacher here and I'm sure to be looking forward for you being in my class!" Mr Ink smiled kindly at Y/n.

Y/n's heart was racing in her chest... She didn't exactly expect the teachers here to be friendly... Mostly from stories she's heard, teachers were usually bad-shit crazy or literally just assholes. Although luckily Mr Ink was neither of that! He seemed trustworthy and kind...

Y/n's concerned expression soon turned to a soft smile as she shaked Mr Ink's hand back before letting go.  
"I'm Y/n. I'm glad to meet you Mr Ink! And I'm sure I'll love your class!" Y/n clasped her hands together in a more happy and positive gesture, only encouraging Mr Ink to smile even wider with that.

"Oh splendid! Well, I better not keep you on hold. I'm sure you'd love to explore the school... Go ahead, you still have about twenty minutes before your class starts." Mr Ink explained before waving his hand goodbye and walking off the direction to the side of the school. Seemed like he had errands to run...  
Y/n would sure like a tour or to explore on her own but the most important thing for her to accomplish at this time was to find where the student service area was to retrieve her timetable for her classes. Without it she was practically screwed... Come to think of it, Y/n should've asked Mr Ink for at least directions to go to student services but it didn't cross her mind until just now.

Well, at least she gets to do some exploring on her own...

———

A group of monsters were hanging around one of the lockers. That group was the same one that Y/n had seen walking down the street right across from where she lived...

The fish lady had her elbow against the crimson coloured locker as she was spinning a basketball on her finger before it dropped off of her finger.   
"Say, say, there was supposed to be a new student here today hm?" She spoke, plunging her right hand into her pocket before pulling out a fish shaped lollipop and undoing the wrapper.

The same dark greyed skeleton with mismatched eyes nodded as he was leaning against another locker with his back and his arms crossed. His gaze looking downwards as his foot tapped against the ground in a melodically tone.

"Apparently so. Wouldn't be able to tell who's the new student unless of if we're in the same class as them. Looking for them now would basically be like plucking a needle from a haystack." The skeleton turned over to look towards the fish lady who was now in the middle of chomping down her lollipop instead of licking it like a normal person...- or monster.

"Come on, we should probably head to class... I don't want detention again." The skeleton demanded as the group all went their separate ways to head to their designated classes.

The skeleton before leaving, swiped off the varsity jacket that was tied around his waist, donning it around his shoulders before pulling his hands and arms through the sleeves... A patch was on the front with two initials, 'PJ'.

———

The sound of the bell ringing brought panic rising up within poor Y/n. She wasn't even able to find the student services room her as she turned left to right on the spot with beads of sweat running down her forehead and neck. Most of the students paid no mind to her as they made their way into their classrooms.

This school was big and getting lost was pretty damn easy... She's already late for class and she can't even find where she is and where to go. Everything was going quite perfectly, yes...

Just a Y/n was about to give up and walk away, a loud voice made her heart leap from the fright.  
A loud voice echoed in then out the other side of her ear... did she just go deaf in one ear? Probably...

"HEY! YOU'RE THE NEW STUDENT RIGHT? OH YEAH! MR INK TOLD ME TO GO FIND YOU SINCE YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T KNOW YOUR WAY AROUND THE SCHOOL TO EVEN GET YOUR TIMETABLE AT STUDENT SERVICES, FUNNY STORY THOUGH, MR INK WAS BY THE DUMPSTER AREA AND I COULD'VE SWORN I SAW MR ERROR THERE AS WELL BUT MR INK WAS A BIT IN A RUSH SO THATS WHY HE PROBABLY DIDN'T ASSIST YOU, BUT WORRY NOT DEAR! YOUR FRIENDLY PAL PALETTE IS HERE TO HELP YOU FIND THE WAY! NOW WE SHOULD BE QUIET SINCE THE CLASSES ARE STARTING AND IF WE'RE TOO LOUND WE MIGHT GET DETENTION BUT PROBABLY NOT FOR YOU SINCE ITS YOUR FIRST DAY HERE, THEY COULDN'T POSSIBLY PUNISH A NEW STUDENT... BUT AFTERALL-"

The irritating loud voice of a skeleton we speaking so damn loud... It almost felt like Y/n's eardrums were about busted at this point as they continued rambling on about something of the school and punishments and the students... She wasn't exactly paying attention anymore... Probably only on the first few parts but her interest slowly dissipated and her mind was basically jelly now. Slowly melting...

"AND TO BE HONEST, YOU SHOULD LIKE REALLY HANG WITH ME AFTER YOUR FIRST TWO CLASSES! I LIKE DOING CHEERLEADING AND MY FRIENDS ARE ALL NICE AND WE CAN TAKE YOU ON A TOUR AROUND-"

"Palette, that's ENOUGH!" A loud voice that obviously didn't belong to Y/n was heard by the doorway that the two of them were standing infront. Palette immediately shut his trap as his gaze slowly shifted towards the figure standing in the doorway, Y/n was no different as she too slowly looked over to see who was her saviour- ... to see who interrupted Palette from his bickering.

Stood in the doorway was a tall skeleton. They wore a beret with a crescent moon pin on the top.  
Their vest was jet black and his undershirt was a beautiful purple hue.  
The rest of his outfit, pants and shoes, were of a dark grey colour...

"Palette, I appreciate you wanting to help people out but when will you ever learn to keep your voice down? It's a bit of a nuisance so hurry along now before you receive a detention and a word to your 'captain'." The Teacher explained as they lifted up the small oval shaped glasses that rested on their face.

Palette slowly looked over towards Y/n who had a frightened expression written all across her face.

In all honestly, that teacher was dead terrifying...

He didn't seem mean, just strict.

Palette quickly looked back to the teacher and bowed. "So sorry Mr Nightmare! I'll just take her to student services! Okay bye-!!" Before Y/n could have a word in, Palette had already snatched her hand and began dragging her across in a different direction... she looked back one more time and saw the teacher or 'Mr Nightmare' slowly shake his head from side to side in a more tired and disappointed look before disappearing back into the classroom he was teaching.

Y/n was getting dragged in silence before Palette finally let go of her hand. "Sorry about that! Mr Nightmare can sometimes get a little scary when he gets angry... I wanted to get us both out of that situation!" Palette explained with an awkward smile on his face whilst patting his own shoulder.

He then moved his hand to give out a 'here' gesture.

Infront of Y/n was a glass door. It had the sign 'student services' above the door so it was clearer.  
This would've been impossible to find without the help of Palette... "Thank you so much for bringing me here. I wouldn't have been able to find this place without your help!" Y/n gave Palette a big smile as he returned it with one as well. He held two thumbs up before nodding.

"Well, you'll get your timetable in there. I've got to get going to class now but don't worry about getting lost! There's a map behind the timetable so you can get yourself around the place. Bye for now Y/n!!!~" Palette called out as he waved his hand and began speeding down the hallway when there was clearly a sigh that said, 'no running in the hallways'.

He sure was an energetic fellow. Y/n could admire that... having energy like that for their age was an absolute gem. Oh how she wished to be younger again and more youthful.

Y/n's hand rested against the door. She stared at it for a couple of seconds before pushing it open...

Inside was a desk with two staff members. They seemed to be piling up some papers or putting them into files... Y/n slowly approached the two members at the desk. One of them looked up from their work, the staff was a female goat with red eyes. The other one next to them was a male goat with yellow hair...? And a beard.

The tag on the female goat read 'Toriel', although the other one was hard to see since he was slouched over his desk putting the papers into files.

"Oh hello dear, is there anything you need?" Toriel asked with a soft motherly smile. Y/n returned her question with a nod before finding the proper words to say. "Yeah, I'm Y/n L/n. I'm a new student and I wonder if I can get my timetable?"

Toriels face immediately lit up as she nodded and placed her paw against a piece of paper on her desk before handing it over towards Y/n. "Of course dear! We've been expecting you! I hope the travel here wasn't too difficult. The school is a little confusing for new students!" Toriel spoke in a more apologetic tone... However, you were able to quickly reassure her that you were alright.

"Oh no no, it was okay! Another student named... Palette helped me?" Y/n spoke in a more questioning tone as she held onto the timetable. Toriel seemed to understand as she smiled.  
"Ah yes, Palette loves to help out other pupils... especially new ones. I'd really love to chat more with you but you'll have to go to your first class before you miss it okay deary? Come back here anytime though if you'd want to have a chat!" Toriel smiled kindly as Y/n could feel a warm sensation within her soul. Most people here seemed to kind and nice... was there anything else she could possibly want?

"Alright miss Toriel! Thank you and have a great day!" Y/n waved her hand goodbye as she made her way outside of student services.  
She looked down at her timetable to find her first class... She would be late to her first class but she was new her so technically she had a get out of jail free card.

Art was her first class...

Art... wasn't that Mr Ink's class? Oh it would be so good to see Mr Ink and how the classes were! She looked forward to it and began to reference off of the map on her schedule to find her way there... after a minute or so, she stopped infront of a door. This was the art class... first time in almost forever to enter a classroom...

Here she goes.

————  
2295 Words

If there are any spelling errors, please tell me since I have yet to edit this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Staring is not caring

As Y/n pushed open the wooden door, her eyes widened at the sight.

It wasn't that she was repulsed or anything but this was the most colour she has ever seen before. It was quite a sight to bestow her eyes. Beautiful artworks and paintings were hung about the room walls and drawings on papers were strung up on strings and streamers across the room like a colourful web of artistic nature.

For some people, they may feel a certain repulsion to the room, but those with an artistic nature will see the beauty at this haven before them.

"Oh, hello!"

The familiar voice of Mr Ink greeted Y/n as he stepped in her view. He placed both of his hands together and have Y/n a wide and pleasant smile.  
"Wow! It's so very nice to have you here!" Mr Ink then stepped out of your way, now standing towards the side to reveal that behind him were tables of students that were just... staring at her..

The awe of the beautiful classroom was quickly eaten away by fear.  
Sure Y/n was an okay person in public things but the feeling of strangers or peers staring at you was an extremely unsettling and mind numbingly horrible emotion.

It didn't exactly help that Mr Ink forced the spotlight on her once again by making a 'tadah!' Hand gesture towards Y/n who was shaking like a leaf.  
"Please welcome our newest student Y/n! She will be joining us, please make her feel welcomed!" Mr Ink spoke in an energetic and cheerful tone. If Y/n wasn't being stared by at least twenty students, she probably would have smiled but at this time her eyes were darting from across the room towards everyone who was staring at her.

"Thanks Mr Ink-!" Y/n managed to squeak out as she hurriedly rushed to one of the wooden tables that was only occupied by one other person next to her. She quickly took a seat down in her chair and placed her bag onto the ground by the table and placed her hands on the surface and looked down. She could feel her cheeks were soaring with a bright blush from embarrassment... how humiliating...

Due to Y/n being preoccupied to looking down, she hadn't noticed the person seated next to her trying to get her attention.

A tap was soon felt on Y/n's shoulder which finally caused her to look up to her partner that sat beside her. They were a skeleton with a black mark on one side of their face and a floating white piece from their head with a yellow tip. They also had one yellow star shaped eye and one grey.  
"You're looking a little flustered for your first day hmmm?" The skeleton laughed a little to himself as he placed his hands against the paper he was drawing on.

Y/n gulped and sat up straight, trying to make herself look better. "Well- I mean when you enter a room and everyone looks at you, of course you'll be flustered! Especially with people you don't even know."

The skeleton was silent for a second before looking a bit away on an angle with his expression tainted. "...fair point..." He mumbled. He then seemed to gather something up within himself as he turned back to look at Y/n, his hand outstretched out towards her.

"Ah shit, I almost forgot to say my name. I'm Save Stars but just call me Save." The skeleton was sweating a little bit as he introduced himself.  
Y/n took his hand and shook it gently... was that swearing really necessary? Y/n thought to herself in her head. Perhaps it was just a habit for him.

Save then let go of Y/n's hand and shuffled his grip against a small pile of plain coloured paper before handing over a couple sheets to Y/n. "Here, you can use these to draw on... Mr Ink said just to draw what you like most since it's our first day back. But believe me later on, the work is going to get boring as hell." Save sighed before pulling out his coloured pencils to colour in his picture that he was drawing.

How could art possibly be that bad? Usually it's always fun! Maybe Save didn't really favour art but that was fine, everyone has their likes and dislikes...  
Y/n reached into her bag and pulled out her own colouring pencils and graphite pencils to start her sketching. It was a bit difficult to decide on what to draw but surely it will come to her mind.

After some time passed, Y/n had decided on what she wanted to draw and was in the process of doing said drawing...

However so, she could feel someone peering over her shoulder. It was unsettling and completely uncomfortable when someone watches you draw, and she knew it wasn't Save who was watching her over the shoulder since she could see Save still drawing with his head leaned against the side of the desk with him arm at the corner of her eye. So who could possibly be just breathing down her shoulder and watching her draw? Did she even want to see who it was...?

Y/n slowly turned her head to the looking shadow that was behind her as it revealed to be Mr Ink who was just watching what she was drawing.   
"Oh sorry, I was just looking at what you were drawing! I absolutely love your illustration of F/T (Your favourite thing)!" Mr ink exclaimed, quickly recovering himself from being caught. Although he really didn't mean to ill will, he really was interested in what she was drawing... And to also make sure that other students including Y/n weren't drawing anything inappropriate since it has occurred before and the person in question was sent home for that reason.

Y/n blinked at Mr Ink before placing her colouring pencil down. "Oh thank you then Mr Ink!" Was all Y/n could think of to say to respond to his compliment. She was happy though, it felt nice when someone complimented her drawing... especially a teacher! What praise!

Save glanced over for a brief second to Y/n drawing then looked back at his before slowly and shamelessly covering it with one hand. Y/n had noticed this and she looked up at Save's embarrassed expression.

"Is there something wrong, Save?" Y/n asked as Save seemed to slowly look away. "No I just uhh... I kind of just suck at drawing-" At least Save was being truthful with what he was saying...

Y/n felt a bit bad though, she wanted to cheer him up a little and looked over her who's hand was covering the drawing. She couldn't quite make out what the actual drawing itself was since his hand was covering most of it but she could make out that it was one of a person.

"I'm sure you're good at drawing, and plus, as long as it's fun that's what counts." Y/n added in to her statement to convince Save to show her the picture. She was a slight bit curious on what he was drawing anyways...

Save seemed to listen in to Y/n's words as he let out a small sigh before slowly removing his hand from the piece of paper.

It was honestly kind of hard to make out what Save has even drawn... it looked like another skeleton but the anatomy and lineart just looked extremely off..  
"Hey! I know that look-!" Save quickly spoke, causing Y/n to snap her gaze towards Save who had a massive blue blush on his cheeks as he quickly covered his artwork back up again.  
"You were looking at it like a child had drawn it..." Save muttered bitterly as he quickly looked towards the side.

Well... It kind of did look like a young person drew it...

"Oh no- To be honest your art is better than I had thought!-" Y/n spoke while sweating beads. She didn't want to come off as rude and she especially didn't want to hurt someone's feelings on the first day at school! "I remember back then the other students on my old school were really bad at drawing! I'm being honest, your drawing looks really good!" Y/n said with a genuine tone that it was extremely convincing.

Save stared at Y/n for a couple seconds in silence. It was hard to tell haha expression he had on his face but he eventually let out a small sigh and uncovered his mess of a drawing.  
"Hm, thanks. That was... actually kind of you." Save sounded shocked when he spoke, was people not normally nice to others in this school? That was concerning.

"Why did you say it like that? Are people here not normally nice?" Y/n wanted to know more though... Perhaps in certain groups and people she should avoid, maybe Save would know since he looked like he had been here for quite some time.

Save looked at Y/n eyes before looking down at his drawing, picking up a pencil and doodling on it to try to make it look better. "Well... It depends really. Most people are nice but some people are straight up jerks. Especially those kids." Save lifted his pencil up and made a 'nudge' notion with the tip of it towards a group of people in the corner of the classroom. One of the people seemed recognizeable...

It was that skeleton she saw walking down the road.

Save leaned against his chair and he placed his pencil down, avoiding looking over towards their direction. "If I were you, I'd avoid them at all costs. They always cause trouble and pick on other kids. They even tease me after my twin brother went missing, what a bother..." Save sighed as he placed his hand against the side of his face whilst shaking it from side to side in pure disappointment.

That was at least a good amount of information that Y/n has gathered on who to avoid... but she just couldn't help but feel bad for Save after his brother went missing and he got teased for it.

"I'm sorry to hear that... But what is that skeletons name? He lives right across my house." Y/n asked. This question seemed to cause Save to immediately look up at Y/n with a semi surprised face.

"You- what?" He screamed in a whisper tone. He couldn't believe his non existent ears in what he was hearing! To live right across one of UnderHigh's biggest bullies! That is a downright nightmare if he's ever heard of one...

However, before Y/n was able to answer, the bell rung and it was time for the students to go to their second class.

Save looked back at Y/n with a bit of a smile. "Well... that's the bell, I'm headed off to... maths now. Great, well I'll see you around then. You're cool."  
He then begun to pack his things into his bag as Mr Ink was talking as students, including Y/n were packing away their things.

"Make sure to put any borrowed equipment to the designated places!" Mr Ink spoke in a louder tone so his students were able to hear him over all the ruckus. Luckily for Mr Ink, most students in art class do listen to him and put things back in order. Can't say the same though for other boring classes such as maths.

Y/n finished placing her stuff in her bag and she took out her timetable to see what her next subject was. Her eyes scanned right below art and saw 'English' labelled there. English was at least decent... the only class she dreaded the most was maths although luckily it was at the end of the day...

Most of the students had already escaped the classroom to head to their next class. Y/n was one of the few students left to leave since she didn't want to be crushed by all the students... Now she only needed to find her way towards the English block.

—————  
2056 Words

Authors note: If there are any spelling errors please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Dangerous turf?

Finding the English block was a little bit of a nightmare. The amount of different hallways and stairs leading up to the upper units were tedious to say the least. There was barely any signs to point in which direction and the map was still a bit hard to reference out of since Y/n couldn't exactly tell where she was on the map.

It took a bit for her to reach the English block but she wasn't late at all! Just on time when the bell rung. There were some students loitering about some of the other classrooms including her own but she walked in.

Unlike the art classroom, the English classroom was filled with papers and writings all around the wall. Some even had posters of people which she didn't recognise but she presumed them to be writers or at least something related to English.

There were already a couple of students seated in the class. Most of the desks were empty but she wanted to try to sit with another student...  
Y/n approached one table with a cat looking monster. Immediately once she approached them she could smell the scent of smoke even though they weren't currently smoking.

"Buzzer off new kid, the seat's taken." The cat monster spoke in a dull monotone teenage voice, not even looking up from his phone that he was scrolling from.

Yeah she wasn't even going to argue with that.

Y/n immediately turned to look for another table that was open with another student. To be honest, she was kind of glad they told her to go away since she probably didn't want to befriend someone who looked shady and probably smoked.  
Another student came into the class and took a seat at one of the tables, this time Y/n approached them and they looked up towards her.

"Hey, just wondering if this seat is taken?" Y/n smiled widely as the skeleton sitting before her blinked before smiling to himself and placing his hands behind his neck in a 'chill' kind of way. "Oh no, this seat it taken. But this one isn't." The skeleton moved their hand to pat the seat next to him.

It took a second for Y/n to understand as her semi confused expression soon contorted to a bit of a smile. She couldn't help but laugh at that a little! It was honestly a little funny! "Oh my- hahaha, nice one!" Y/n commented as she sat on the seat beside the skeleton. The skeleton had a piercing blue coloured eye with red pupils. More notably, they had they scars going across their face, staring from ontop of his left eye and ranging down towards his cheek. It looked painful but he didn't seem to be in any paint of sort. Although, one thing that was questionable about him was his choice of clothing. Not exactly the choice but rather how he wore it.

His white buttoned shirt was opened so his skeletal ribs were exposed and he had a bit of a spiky belt on and right black pants. To be honest, he looked a little bit like a jock but he didn't seem rude... It's still probably best if Y/n kept her guard up until she fully trusted him.

"So you're the new student here? Honestly didn't expect that." He shifted a little in his seat as his gaze looked over towards the other students finally entering in the class even after the bell had rung.  
"Barely anyone new comes here nowadays so it's a little bit of a big thing. Anyways, forgot to mention. My name is Swapfell. It's nice to meet you." Swapfell looked at Y/n, giving her a large and toothy smile with his pointed vampire like teeth.  
Y/n smiled back to him, "well, nice to meet you then Swapfell. My name is Y/n L/n!" She introduced.

Y/n's POV:

It was honestly a great feeling to be able to meet Swapfell. Even though he was probably a jock, he seemed cool, and plus, he told me a bit of a funny joke! It sounded also almost like an attempt to flirt but it didn't matter since it was rather funny and clever.

"That's a nice name." Swapfell responded as he placed his hands against his table. He grew quiet as his eyes gazed over towards the teachers podium where the teacher would stand but it was empty.  
What was he staring at? Was he a little on edge that the teacher was late...?

He then turned to look towards me. "Hm, the teacher looks to be a little late today. A little odd, they're usually not that late."

I then turned my head around to look at what all the others were doing since the teacher seems to be taking their very sweet time to arrive to class. The students didn't seem to notice as they were babbling amongst themselves and standing in groups around tables.

I looked over towards the car monster that I was going to sit with at first and noticed that he was seated next to that same skeleton again. I could never get their name! Perhaps Swapfell knew what his name was.

Swapfell looked over towards me and as I looked back I met his gaze. "You staring at Paperjam over there?" Swapfell raised his eyebrows as I stared into Swapfells eyes with a light pink tint on my cheeks. I need to answer this quick so I don't seem like I have a crush on him or anything...  
"Yeah, I was just wondering his name since I saw him come out his house across mine this morning." I quickly explained.

'Nailed it... I had a suitable reason as to why I was staring at Paperjam. Although Paperjam was a bit of an odd name... But so was Swapfell so I can't really couldn't say anything about it.'

"Oh, you guys live across from eachother?" Swapfell looked at me with widened eyes. Almost shocked like how Save was back in art class. Why was it always such a big deal to who I was living across from? Maybe just because Paperjam was this 'big high school bully' was the reason...

"Yeah," I answered, looking over towards the left of me whilst tapping my pencil against the side of the desk letting out a soft sigh. "I don't see why that's a bit of a shocker? I mean, in my first class another person looked shocked when I told that to him." I explained to Swapfell. Although I suspected I've already answered my own question in my head as to why it was a shocker.

Swapfell just shrugged his shoulders and eyed over towards PJ with a semi menacing look. It almost looked like he had something against him... "Well, it's a bit of a shocker obviously since what kind of good or bad luck do you have to live straight across from him! Perhaps you should stay on his good side." Swapfell leaned back in his seat, his arms back to being crossed behind his head and his eyes rolling. "I mean... If the two of you have a falling out, he could just march straight to your house and knock you out."

'Knock me out? Surely that's illegal, especially in my own home on my own property! If that were to happen PJ would surely be arrested. That was a rather ridiculous statement since something like that wouldn't happen... although if I really did have a falling out with PJ, he technically would be able to knock me out at school. But perhaps the teachers would stop him before they happened! Right...?'

I only laughed in response to Swapfells statement. He looked downright confused when I laughed which only made me crack a slight bit more. "Hah, I highly doubt he would do something like that... unless if he wants to spend his time in a jail cell then he's free to come over to beat me up whenever he wants to." I stated in a cocky and upright tone. That statement just made me feel a lot better and so did Swapfells expression.

His face read more of a 'wow, nice one.' Look. He seemed proud and interested in my boldness to straight up jock the jock of the school. Although not face to face but just talk behind his back... especially for being a new kid who literally only entered the school about an hour ago...  
I'm already stepping on dangerous turf, I wasn't quite sure whether I should be happy about stepping on newly found turf or not...

———  
1456 words


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Humiliations and Worse

Y'Ns POV:

I started back down towards the desk after Swapfell and I had our little conversation. The teacher had finally arrived at the class, they were human and they looked like they really did not want to be here today judging by his extremely tired and monotone sounding voice. He didn't even make contact with his students besides saying, ' Look at your textbooks on page 50 and read up to passage 60.' What a bummer though, English was usually a fun subject to do... Especially with the different types of things that could be used with it; creating new stories, imagination, poems, and many more. Just a pity that the teacher had to be a dud...

I sighed to myself as Swapfell turned his head to look towards me. The two of us shared the same textbook since we borrowed the class ones. Buying the actual textbooks itself was expensive, even my parents wouldn't want to buy something so expensive like a simple book if the school supplies them to us.

Swapfell lifted up his hand and leaned his elbow against the table desk before leaning his head against the palm of his hand and looking towards me, meeting my gaze. Perhaps he was going to question about me sighing, or perhaps something completely irrelevant.  
He gave a chuckle towards me, almost as if he read my mine before looking over towards the teachers desk where the teacher, in which I didn't even know the name of since he never told us, was lounging around with his feet up against the mahogany desk whilst scrolling on his phone.

"So, what do you think of our teacher?" Swapfell asked me as I blinked at him in response since I didn't exactly know how to... feel about it. My fingers fiddled against the silky coated pages in the book. My gaze slowly drifted away from Swapfell's eyes down to the textbook. "Well, I'm not too sure. It looks like he doesn't even want to be here, and he didn't even say his name?" I circled my finger against the pages on one passage about correct grammar which was relatively boring and bland since I sucked at it and so does the author of the book. 

Swapfell chuckled at my answer as he took his head off of his palm and turned to look over towards me, "Well, yeah. The teacher really doesn't care about his job. Even I don't know his name, I doubt he even cares about teaching. Don't even know why the staff keeps him around! he also keeps trying to get kids in trouble over the smallest of reasons." Swapfell explained while he aggressively crossed his arms and glared over towards the teacher's direction.

Wow, this teacher really doesn't care then...Considering that Swapfell looked to be in this school for a long time and didn't even know the name of his own teacher. Why DID they exactly even keep him around if he was pretty lousy at his job? Perhaps there was just another reason. I mentally shook my head and shoulders as I moved my hand from the page and over towards my pencil next to the book.  
However, my hand accidentally knocked against my pencil causing it to fly over the edge of the table. It landed on the ground with no sound as the carpet cushioned its fall. "Oh, hold on." I quickly cut off Swapfell as I got up from my desk and began to walk over to my pencil which was at least two steps away from me.

Unbeknownst to my attention, Swapfell had said something that didn't cross my mind. "shit, Y/n-! You shouldn't--!" As I knelt down against the carpet to grab my pencil I looked up for a split second only to notice that some students looked terrified as the teacher stood up and pointed his finger towards me.

I flinched and quickly stood up, not even being able to pick my pencil up with me. I felt like a deer in headlights... Why was the teacher pointing at me? Had...had I done something wrong?!  
"Why did you get up from your seat without my permission?" The teacher asked, his finger still pointing over towards me as droplets of sweat began to form on my forehead. I quickly glanced towards Swapfell who was looking away from me. Some of the other students were looking at me but some were smart enough to min their own business and look at their own work or to at least pretend they were doing their work so they don't get in trouble..

"I was jus-" However, my sentence was abruptly caught off by my teacher with his voice, slowly and gradually growing in volume and aggression. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared.

"I don't want to hear any excuses! You know the rules to this classroom young lady!" He started to yell at me as I began to feel my knees and legs tremble. My figure was shaking and I could feel it like an earthquake. My eyes were wide and I swear I could feel a warm watery substance forming in my eyes. I subconsciously began to back away slowly before my back hit against the rim of an unoccupied table. The teacher then removed his hand from pointing at me, but this time he pointed his hand towards the doorway with impedent aggression, "Get out of my classroom now and stand outside until the period ends. That way the other students and teachers that pass by the hallway will see how much of a terrible student you are."

I could practically feel tears bursting from my eyes, I took this opportunity as well to quickly run out of the classroom. I quickly closed the door to the classroom after exiting it and closing the door. I then leaned my back against the wall once I was outside... My hands reached up towards his eyes and yes, indeed I could feel tears running down my face... How humiliating, I thought. It was the first day to school and I've already gotten in trouble for getting up to grab a pencil. How would the other students think of me now? A disappointment? I shouldn't tell my mother about this when I get back home... Although, luckily the lesson should be over in 10 minutes... All I had to do here was to stand and wait.

Authors POV:

Throughout the waiting period, a couple of students and teachers had passed through the hallway Y/n was in but they didn't pay that much acknowledgment towards her, luckily. Her tears have dried up by now which was good since she didn't want to still be seen as a sobbing mess when it was recess time or when the other students exit the room. The only thing she truly dreaded was to go back inside the classroom to retrieve her things...She didn't want to face the teacher again especially after that experience. Maybe there was a way she could transfer to a different classroom since she really, really did not like this teacher for a very good reason. Seriously though, getting in trouble for getting up and picking up a pencil was an extremely pathetic reason... There wasn't much of a sad feeling dwelling inside of her anymore. It was more like the feeling of rage and anger was whirring strong within her after putting in more thought to what the teacher punished her over doing. She was definitely going to put a complaint to this to student services.

The bell then rang, signaling that class had finished and it was now time for all the students to head out to have their break time. Y/n's fingers fumbled against each other as she watched all the students funnel out of the classroom... As she was about to step foot into the class, Swapfell had exited the room, almost slamming the door against Y/n's face in the process but luckily she was quick enough to dodge that.

Y/n started at Swapfell in silence and so did Swapfell back... He then lifted up his hand as he placed Y/n's backpack in her arms before walking away in one direction.

'Did he actually...?' Y/n looked at her backpack and opened it up, noticing that her pencil was back inside her pencil case... She then looked back up to where Swapfell once was as a big smile began to stretch across her face at the kind gesture. She also couldn't help but feel a warm sensation arise in her cheeks as her heart began to pump quicker than ever.

Anyway, she should get going now... She didn't want to hang around near the teacher anymore. She swung her back around her back and began to walk over towards where all the other students were congregated together. She was to remind herself to thank Swapfell if she saw him again...

The area most of the students were hanging in was an open pavement area, but a basketball court could be seen in the distance. There were some monuments around and of course some bushes and trees that were shielding the sun rays. Everyone looked to be in a group already... Who should she sit with? Palette did say that she could sit with him but he never told her where he would be sitting... And plus, she wasn't even able to spot Palette in the crowd. Not even Save or Swapfell! This was going to be a rather lonely recess time...

Y/n pondered on where to exactly sit but her mind churned a little, not wanting to sit where everyone else was in groups... Perhaps she could find another place to sit where it was much quieter. She began to pass by a couple of groups. It was rather loud by all the inconstant laugher and yelling... People seem to be having fun though, so as long as it wasn't a fight, she would be fine with hearing all this noise.

After walking for a minute or so, Y/n finally found the perfect place. There was a water fountain close to the basketball court and one district of the classrooms, there was no one else around at the fountain area since it was rather a small and quiet place so it was a bit of a jackpot! Y/n took a seat against the edge of the fountain and smiled to herself, looking down at the water. She could even see her own reflection! Too bad that she had no one to sit with and to talk to... Y/n then turned and began to unzip her bag to grab some snacks to eat... That was then, she started to hear approaching voices from the pathway across from her... Shadows began to emerge closer. A group of them as the voice started to sound more and more familiar it got closer.

As the group then emerged from the pathway, Y/n almost dropped her back into the water at the sight of who it was...

Tall dark skeleton... Accompanied by two other monsters who laughed alongside him...

It was PJ.

\---------

1846 Words


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Challenge and Friends

Y/N's POV:

I felt as if my soul stopped for a minute... The tension between all of us as PJ's eyes landed on me, he lifted up his hand, stopping the fish lady and cat monster from walking on forward. My Soul was practically jumping out of my body at this point as my breath quickened. I never thought to have encountered them like this... especially after such an embarrassing and scarring experience. 

PJ was the first to laugh as he moved his hand to place it against his hips as he gave a smirk towards me. His laugh wasn't particularly a pleasant, or joking laugh, it was more of a; 'Wow you're an idiot' type of laughter which irritated me. It was as if he was trying to get under my skin already even though this was our first proper encounter. 

"Wow, aren't you the bloke that got told off by the teacher just now?" PJ continued to laugh hysterically, even to hold his nonexistent stomach. That sentence completely made me... more insecure than I already was. An embarrassed pink blush grazed against my cheeks as I tried to avoid my eye contact with him. I didn't say anything though... but this fish lady spoke.

She quickly grabbed PJ on the shoulder in shock as a wide smile stretched across her face, "OH IS THIS THE GIRL THAT WAS SCOLDED?" The fish lady yelled rather loudly till the point it began to hurt my eardrums which probably wasn't good- PJ only responded with a vigorous nod to her question before she too, burst out with laughter... The cat monster also joined in and it wasn't helping... Well, there goes my self-esteem down the gutter.

I stood up from the fountain ledge and stared at the three of them. I wasn't exactly tall or short, I was more towards in the middle... But this didn't help me at all since I didn't look intimidating one bit towards them since I was still short by a landslide... Especially for PJ and the fish lady, those two were freakishly tall and I felt like a small child.

"Would you guys knock it off? I had no idea, alright? It's only my first day here and I'm already being ridiculed?" I tried to state my point clearly across to them but they only responded in even louder laugher. It was like soul-crushing defeat as I slowly sat back down against the ledge. I could feel the tears prickle at my eyes again. I know I shouldn't let them bully me like this but it was so damn hard to stop them! It was easier said than done.

My hand was about to curl up against myself when I felt something get control of me... Instead of my hands wrapping around my body in a defensive and vulnerable position... they instead went over towards my bag. My hand dipped into the back as I could feel something within my grasp... I was just about to pull it out of my bag to throw at PJ but when I felt what object it was, my senses immediately came back to me as I dropped the object back into my back with a small 'clunk'. What had gotten over me? My mind felt fuzzled...

I pulled my hand out then quickly zipped my bag back up before swinging it over my shoulder and looking sternly over towards PJ and his two goons. Something else had overcome me... I felt as if before I was hopeless and that I wanted to FIGHT but this feeling felt somehow familiar and calming, forcing me to ACT then FLEE.  
I let out a petite cough to hook their attention which worked since their inconsistent laughing had died down by this point. "I shall excuse myself now. I don't need to take any drugs that you are currently taking. Good day you drunkies." I smiled at them in a mocking way, I kept my cool on the surface, knowing that it would truly irritate them. Seems as if the two of us are already in bad blood together as I could see PJ glaring daggers into my soul, as I did the same back towards him in a nonchalant way. 

My glaring soon turned to a shimmering yet devious smile as I began to slowly walk away from them and back to where the other students were eating and playing... As I was leaving, I could've sworn I heard him say something about me but I couldn't quite catch what he said. I guessed it was just something rude.

After I was able to 'escape' them, I spotted a familiar beaming face in the distance. It was Palette! Thank god! I rushed over towards him but I noticed that he was waving a flag around the air with a smiling flower plastered on it. Perhaps it was a school team or something? I wasn't that big on spots and teams but that's what I had guessed since he was screaming out, 'GO FLOWEYS! YEAH!', I shook my head a little bit at this in a more playful notion as I stopped beside him and tapped his shoulders.

Palette immediately ceased his shouting and I noticed some of the other students that were trying to eat in peace began to soft mouth words of praises after he stopped. His confused expression then turned to one of excitement and joy as he grabbed my hand and began to bounce up and down, "Oh wow! I thought you had gotten lost along your way! I tried searching for you but there was no sign of you! But you're okay!" Palette gave me a wide and cheerful smile. He was really nice and a joy to be around... His smile was contagious and I just couldn't help but smile myself as well, despite my situation and all the horrible things that I've had about encountered today... At least Palette was here for me!

"R-Right!" I stammered before averting my gaze for a second as an image of PJ flashed in my mind. I should probably tell Palette that I had encountered a certain bully in the school by the fountain, "Oh Palette, I didn't actually get lost! I didn't see you here so I went to sit by the fountain but I...didn't run into a particularly nice person." I immediately noticed that Palette's smile faltered a little bit as he looked to the side and let out a small sigh. It was almost as if he knew what had happened and who I encountered!   
"So you were sad because you didn't see me here and you went to the fountain...?"

Hold on- That wasn't--

"DON'T WORRY! I'M HERE TO COMFORT YOU, DEAR Y/N! I'M ALWAYS HERE ALL THE TIME! I JUST LEFT CLASS A LITTLE LATE THAT'S ALL!" He clung onto me like a sloth and began to rub his cheek against my cheek. He was hugging me rather tightly and I didn't really know how to react since one, that was NOT what really happened! And secondly, I wasn't sad at all! Well, not sad until PJ came over to rub salt into my wound even further... And I'm pretty sure Palette completely ignored the fact that I had said I encountered someone bad... Perhaps Palette wasn't exactly the brightest in guessing things...

Authors POV:

Palette then let go of Y/n, pulling away from her and keeping his hands grasping against the side of her arms, right above the elbows so the two of them could stare at each other in the eyes. For Palette, it was rather comfortable and exciting for him. On the other hand, Y/n was shaking in her boots and probably questioning why she didn't go back to homeschooling again or online classes instead of this. "...I...I guess." Y/n responded to Palette's 'comforting' message. She would try to tell Palette that PJ had started to pick on her but she didn't see much point in it, after all, Palette probably wouldn't process that properly or he might take it the wrong way... Nonetheless, Palette's company was cheering Y/n up so there was no point in telling Palette what really happened since it could bring the mood down to an all-time low.

He smiled then made a hand motion to follow him as he began to lead Y/n over towards a metal table with a group of people that her residing under the shade of a jacaranda tree. There was an assortment of monsters and one... human sitting at the table.

Palette slammed his hands against the table as it started the human that was listening to music on their AirPods as they gave a glance towards Palette.

"Guys, guyyssss! Do you know that new student that was joining our school today? Well, she's going to be joining our group!" Palette then turned over towards Y/n with a wink and smirk on his face. "Y/n, meet the gang!" Palette then turned back and pointed over towards a ghost. The ghost wore headphones and they looked a little bit sad...   
"That's Napstablook!" The little shy ghost waved a 'hi' without saying anything. "He's a little shy but that's okay!" Palette then pointed his finger over towards the yellow lizard that was tightly grasping around a pink anime cat figurine with her claws, desperately. Before Palette could introduce them, she beat him to it, introducing herself to Y/N. "E-erm, hi there! My name is A-Alphys! Uh..I-Its so nice t-to m-meet you!" 

Sure enough, Alphys seems nice! She of course loved anime, obvious by her and the anime figure she was holding... Y/n knew for sure that she would get along well with Alphys since she seems well connected and non-judgemental which was amazing! 

Palette then cleared his 'throat', before pointing towards the human. "That's Frisk! He's mute but he types stuff on his phone to talk!" Just as Palette explained this, Frisk held up his phone as the sound of a male Siri could be heard speaking for him. 'You're sexy, baby.' Is what the phone said. That statement alone caused Y/n to blush tremendously! It was embarrassing but flattering at the same time. "I should ALSO add, that Frisk loves to flirt with everyone--" Palette quickly added on as he gave a bit of a side glance towards Frisk who only smiled at him and plugged his AirPods back into his ears to listen to his music as he swayed his head from side to side to the beat of the music.

Palette turned back towards Y/n and took a seat down on the bench by the table. "Usually we'd have one more other member but he's sick so he won't be here at school for a few days," Palette explained. Y/n took a seat across from Palette so she was seated next to Alphys. "Oh alright. It's great to be here though... All of you seem so nice! It really is a change from staying home all the time with no interactions and friends!" Y/n spoke with such joy that it had sparked interest within the other members. This caused Frisk to pop out his AirPods from his ears to look at you.   
'What did you do before coming here then?' Frisk's phone spoke as Y/n looked over towards Frisk. 

Explaining the reason was a bit difficult, Y/n would only be able to disclose so much to them, "Well. When I was younger from primary school. I started to suffer some...particular symptoms causing me to be pulled from school. I was homeschooled ever since until this year where I first go back to school. It's a bit different though since of course this is highschool..." Y/n explained her story as she looked down at the table. It was a tad bit of a touchy subject for her but she's gotten so used to it that it felt nothing more than a small scratch to her.

Frisk looked over towards Alphys who had a bit of a frown on her face. "U-Uhm! Well, at least y-you're here now a-aren't you Y/n-?" Alphys spoke, followed by Napstablook. "yeah... I'm sure you'll love it here.... it's so nice here...when you're with the right people...." Napstablook's voice dragged and wavered a little, but despite his tonal use, Y/n felt comforted...  
"Yeah! You'll really love it here Y/n! After all, we're all friends now so we stick together!" Palette exclaimed cheerfully.

You felt your heart soften at this... Such kind people...Such kind...friends. 

Here's to hope that this friendship shall last, but there's a part of you saying they will treasure you dearly.

2088 Words

Authors Note: There are probably spelling mistakes littered like a minefield on this :/ My internet is really bad today and my spelling correction software ain't working since it heavily relies on the internet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Talk?

Recess with the group of 'nerds' was rather fun, you had learned many different hints about them such as that Napstablook was a big fan of music and he wishes that one day he would join a band! Apparently he looks up to this 'mettaton' guy a lot, at first you were embarrassed by calling them a she when in fact they were a he but Napstablook said that a lot of people had mistakes mettaton as a female so it was all good.

However though, it would be really cool if Napstablook would join a band since the type of music he created was extremely pleasant to listen to even if it was a little spooky but you didn't mind. For Alphys, you were right on the get-go that she loved anime with a passion you'd see in fangirls! She suggested for you to watch mew new kissing cutie but not season 2 since it completely ruins her character arc, you could tell the entire time while you talked with Alphys about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie that she could barely hold herself from giving you massive spoilers to the show. You made a note to yourself to watch it since it does sound relatively interesting for the most part!   
Now onto Frisk, he 'talked' to you about that he didn't originally live in this town since he had been a runaway kid from a bad past, he ended up running all the way to this town where he was adopted by his now family, the Dreemurrs. That had reminded you of something, those two monsters at the student services when you originally arrived was Frisk's adoptive parents! How sweet of both of them to adopt Frisk... It was heartwarming to hear that and especially even better to learn that Frisk now lives a way better life here with friends and family that truly care for him.

Now lastly was Palette, boy did he have a ton of things to talk about with you! His overall enthusiasm had landed him to be captain of the cheerleading squad in the school, he was an excellent captain and most people loved his personality but probably not his over constant yelling that turned into a bad habit. You will admit, even when he was talking to you about this, you could've sworn you went deaf midway through the conversation.

Still, though, Palette continued on with his story about everything of his cheerleading days from the littlest detail to the biggest. As much as it was interesting to hear that one student had accidentally gone out naked to practice, you were practically begging the gods for the topic to either change or end. As much as you liked Palette for his enthusiasm, he sure did talk a lot about the same topic until it got tiring.

It felt as if your prayers were answered when Palette then let out a loud tired huff before laughing and crossing his arms together. He finally seemed exhausted from talking! You didn't want to seem mean or anything, but you were sure others could relate if someone you knew talked way too much and had no look to stopping.

"Well-! I've been talking a lot haha!"

You think?

Palette then cleared his throat as he looked at me with two beaming star shaped eyes, he seemed very full on energy still even if he had been rambling on for five minutes straight. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself then?"

You had to think about this though, you couldn't exactly spout out important information so you are a bit... selective on what to say, especially since some of the information holds a dead presence towards your heart that wounds you still to this day,  
"Well, obviously you know my name is Y/n L/n. I hadn't gone to school for a long while due to medical reasons that I will not name. I have a mother and my father does work elsewhere but he comes back once a week."

You thought more about what to say.

"I enjoy drawing even if I'm not entirely the best at it... My favourite thing to do is walk around in nature away from all the buzz." You smiled at the thought of that right now. To be surrounded in nature in the middle of a forest and listening to the soft wind whistling through the brush and leaves. It gave you a relaxing sensation even in such a busy and crowded area.

You noticed that Palette had made an 'O' sound with his mouth. "Ohhhh, okay! Well I won't ask about your medically thingy thing reason! But I hope that you're okay though-!" Palette leaned in towards you, wrapping his arms around your body and squeezing it so tight until you could barely breathe.

You enjoyed his enthusiasm though... you could've pushed away the hug but you didn't. He just felt so wholesome and kind at this moment that you couldn't have brought yourself to ask him to stop.  
"Thank- thank you Palette—" you wheezed a little bit as his strong grip only tightened even more after you spoke, it took a couple seconds before it loosened and you could finally breathe back in the sweet and delectable air.

"I'm just so sorry for you Y/n! You didn't go to school for a while like... at all???" Palette was now all up in your face, completely ignoring personal space but you didn't exactly mind. He was a bit like a child just discovering something new and you found it more adorable and intriguing.

"Well,not entirely. I did online studies for a while but I haven't had the chance to interact with the others due to my lack of physical interaction." You explained further on which seemed to sink deep into Palettes head as he now seemed to understand what you meant by not going to school for some time...

Palette looked as if he was going to give you yet another hug, but you seemed to have been saved by the bell as it rung as loud as you could hear. That startled you and Palette which caused the both to flinch and loose sight for a second. He then turned to look at you with a big bright smile,

"well then... I have some cheerleading to practice. Have fun here Y/n! And please stay safe!!"

1127 words  
Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I've just been caught up with work and haven't been able to get around this book very much.

Not edited


	8. Chapter 8

Note : Just a heads up, not all of the story plot line will be held at school :) The first couple of chapters will have you at school in classes which is basically boring but it lets you get closer to some of the characters!

Also sorry for the late chapters, I'm focusing on class work and I can't write all the time!

Chapter 8: Science Class is not fun

Next was on the agenda was science class, fortunately enough for Y/n, the class was nearby the cafeteria area. It was just down to the D block which was practically right next to her.

The walk did not take long at all since she could see some students enter a classroom, the outside of the classrooms glass was tinted black. She presumed that you could see out of the class but not into the class from the outside. Only a small majority of the students were inside the actual class itself, a lot of the others were loitering around outside waiting for the final bell to ring do they could go inside. To be fair the science teacher wasn't even awaiting them in the class... Since the room was relatively empty there were many selections where Y/n could choose to take a seat at.

Sitting at the very front of the class would be good but she didn't want all the attention on her, perhaps in the middle would be best since the back is where most of the 'bad kids' are and it's always the loudest. Y/n took a seat at one of the tables in the middle of the class that was close to the windows but only had another table in between them. The desk wasn't like the ordinary class desk and the chairs were high chairs with short back rests. The tables were high as well and had a diorite texture to the countertop. A small sink was even so graciously put in the centre of the table incase if they did any experiments. The entire room was practically either a mix of white and light blue with shelves, and shelves upon different types of science related objects. There was even a skeleton model in the back. Surely that would be a bit disturbing for some of the monsters here that *were* skeletons right? Like Palette or something... Or maybe stuff like that didn't bother skeleton's.

The final bell then rung as the rest of the students entered into the classroom, they begun to take their seats at the respective tables. All of the tables were filled except Y/n's. Why did no one want to sit with her? I mean, Y/n was nice... or maybe everyone else was too indulged in their already friend group to want to sit with a completely new student. It was understandable but still a little hurtful.

It was then that the sound of the chair scraping against the concrete ground caught Y/n's attention as she lifted her head to see a skeleton take a seat next to her, placing down his textbook onto the table and placing his hands together. He didn't even spare Y/n a glance or acknowledge her in any way! Or perhaps he was purpose just ignoring her.

The skeleton was of a normal built and he was dripping a dark pink hoop all over his body. He wore a golden circlet on the top of his head with an eye shape on it. Speaking of eyes, it looked like he only had one. From the angle that Y/n was sitting at she could see that his left eye was of a fuchsia pinkish red before it merged into a cerulean blue.  
His clothes were rather fancy. Perhaps even a little too fancy to be in a school like this... Most other students would wear their favourite shirt or jacket but it looked like this skeleton was wearing business attire! His overcoat was a faded pink colour and his vest was dark grey, accompanied by a white tie and black dress pants and dress shoes. It was admittedly a bit odd but Y/n didn't question it too much. Maybe he just likes dressing like that or he was rich and flaunting his wealth.

"It's a little rude to stare." The skeleton spoke. This made Y/n flinch as she practically forgot that she was staring at him from head to toe, basically checking him out! A flushed red colour appeared on her cheeks alongside with a heat that began to raise all over her face from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm just new here-!" Y/n stammered as the skeleton only nodded his head in response before slightly turning to look at her but not fully.

"I know. Everyone's talking about a new student so I presumed so. My name is Staremare." Now that Y/n listened more closely, Staremare's voice sounded rather... dead inside. Like there was literally little to no emotion that was being put into effort here. A shivering tingle went down her spine at the tonal usage of his voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Staremare," It's not a pleasure, this guy kind of creeps me out, "My name is Y/n." Nonetheless even over his creepy voice and his dead and cold look, Y/n smiled anyways at him. He let out a humming noise before looking back down at his textbook.

Well at least he seemed to disengage in the conversation after she told him her name... It was a relieving feeling though, he was just off putting at the slightest. She wasn't being purposely mean but surely enough others would also agree with her! Maybe Palette would know about this and why Staremare was a bit strange.

———  
The teacher was late to come in the class, it was a human and they seemed to be all sweaty and out of breath. It was a female as she had her blonde hair tied up in a bun, she threw her stuff onto her own table before looking at the class with a large and wide smile.   
"Good morning class! Sorry for my lateness, I hope during this time you were able to get ready and prepare for today's lesson on chemicals!" She seemed rather cheerful though. From a distance, the tag on her desk read out 'Mayberry'.

The sounds of excited students overpowered the ones that groaned in disapproval or boredom. Mixing and experimenting with chemicals sounded rather fun actually! Even though it was potentially dangerous, they would have the right and safe equipment for handling such substances.

Ms Mayberry then began to wipe the whiteboard at the front of the class, writing down some scientific words and values.   
"We will be looking at different types of chemicals, I want everyone to be extremely cautious with each chemical. Even if it won't kill you, you still shouldn't touch it with bare hands." Most of the class began to write in their notebooks about the chemicals that Ms Mayberry listed down on the board and what we were going to do with them.

It wasn't much, we were only going to observe the chemicals and look at them... Most of the students had gotten their hopes up that their were actually going to mix chemicals together to maybe create something or make an explosion! Perhaps that could happen for another day...

"Alright everyone, the other person on your desk shall be your partner. We won't have too much time today. One of you shall retrieve the equipment from the back of the class and the other shall get the safety goggles and gloves." Ms Mayberry commanded, Y/n nervously glanced over towards Staremare who sat as still as a statue before pushing the chair away from the table and standing up, "I will retrieve the equipment. Go get the goggles and gloves."

Y/n just nodded slowly with a slight frown on her face before getting up as well to grab the goggles and gloves, for some reason she didn't know why Staremare was so cold. Was it that he didn't like her? But that sounded a lot like how he usually talks so she couldn't really say anything...

After returning with the proper safety equipment, the two of them slipped on the thigh gloves. The first chemical they were going to look at was Kerosene. More commonly the flammable liquid that was used for fuelling lanterns. The liquid was in a glass container and it was filled halfway. Some students wanted to badly to see how it would look like if they were to light the top of it but they didn't dare try it as they did not want to face the wrath of Ms Mayberry.

"Now children, Kerosene is a fuel that is used for fuelling Oil lamps or lanterns. It has a pungent odour to it so you should try to take a sniff of it." Immediately as she said this, a couple students close to Y/n leaned in to take a sniff before letting out a disgusted 'blagh!' Noise. Kerosene had an extremely strong smell to it and it hit you like a train once you smelled it, even getting it on yourself was a pain since the smell still lingers around for a bit, even if you wash your hands with soap.

Ms Mayberry let out a sigh as she continued writing down about Kerosene on the whiteboard. Students copied down what she wrote on the table, ruling down margines in their books to create a table of the chemicals they were going to look at throughout the day and week.

"It would've been way better if we could light the kerosene Hmm..." The voice of Staremare whispered quietly when the teacher continued to speak while writing so she couldn't see him speak. "But isn't that dangerous?" Y/n whispered back, "You could accidentally set the whole place on fire..." Y/n muttered. It was true though, a terrible accident like that could potentially happen, it wasn't likely though but it still had a possibility...

Staremare only shrugged his shoulders in response to this.

"Now write down what colour the chemical looks like in your notebook, class."

Staremare and Y/n edged closer towards the bottle of kerosene together and leaned in much closer. They accidentally bumped into eachother as Y/n then whipped other quickly to look at Staremare which consequently caused her arm to knock against the bottle of kerosene, knocking it over and causing it to spill against the desk and on som parts of their notebooks.

A bit of attention from the other students looked over towards their table as Staremare just sat there, stunned, not even moving a muscle that he didn't have as Y/n's mouth sat agape open. Today was really a bad luck day for her as Ms Mayberry turned around from the sound of the glass hitting against the table before letting out a soft sigh and placing down her whiteboard marker and walking over towards the desk. "Oh dear, what a mess." She looked at Y/n.

Y/n trembled a little bit in her seat at the attention of the teacher and her other classmates. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to push it-" Y/n stumbled to apologise from the pressure but Ms Mayberry only smiled in response to her before patting her gently on the back, "it's okay, now why don't you two just clean up the mess okay? There are rags in the closet in the cleaning storage outside the class and a bucket as well you could use."

Y/n nodded her head quickly and looked to Staremare who exhaled deeply before getting up from his seat. She smiled and went back to the front of the class to resume teaching and to say what to do if you spilled the chemical.

For some reason it felt as if Y/n somehow angered Staremare. Even though they barely even conversed, the way he sighed when they were both asked to clean the mess. It was obvious he sounded a slight bit pissed... Y/n made note to apologise later.

————  
2036 words

I know it's a shorter and more boring chapter but more Interesting things will come soon!~   
Also if you get why I named the science teacher Ms Mayberry then great job you got the reference!

Note: Staremare is actually my character! :>

Not edited


End file.
